Cromos Intercambiables de las Ranas de Chocolate
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: Todos conocen los cromos de las ranas de chocolate. Magos y brujas los han intercambiado con sus amigos soñando con conseguirlos todos. Pero ninguno piensa en las personas que aparecen en el pequeño rectángulo hasta que no van a clase de Historia de la Magia. Y eso no consigue despertar el interés de nadie. En este fic sabrás más de lo que Binns jamás podrá contar. Hoy, Gunhilda
1. Merlín

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

N/A: ¡Hola, de nuevo! Aquí empiezo una nueva serie de drabbles. Esta vez me estoy inspirando en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate o, mejor dicho, en las personas que aparecen en esos cromos. Seguramente sea una idea tonta y aburrida pero me vino a la cabeza y no he podido quitarme la idea. Así que lo voy a hacer :D Son 101 cromos ergo este fic constará (con un poco de suerte) con 101 capítulos.

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

**"Merlín"**

Merlín está emocionado.

Sabe que está cerca. Está a un paso de distancia de lo que quiere conseguir. Siente como si tuviera hormigas bajo la piel y su corazón late acelerado. Sin embargo, sus manos no tiemblan mientras coloca el pelo de unicornio a un lado de la madera.

Coloca la mitad de la varita sobre el suelo, junto a su otra parte. Un círculo rodea a las dos mitades y runas crean palabras ilegibles para quien no las haya estudiado. Lo ha preparado todo al detalle pero repasa los ingredientes minuciosamente en su mente.

El círculo, las runas (todo dibujado con cuarzo ahumado), el pelo de unicornio, la madera de abedul...Está todo, sólo falta la electricidad del rayo. Ha estado trabajando en el encantamiento durante años, casi tantos como en la fórmula necesaria para crear un catalizador de la magia.

Merlín junta las palmas de las manos y deja que las palabras se deslicen por su boca.

—_Shanti Silva Fasto Verum—_susurra.

Se produce una luz cegadora y, cuando todo se despeja, Merlín mira el resultado de sus investigaciones. Toma con cuidado la madera, milagrosamente unida, y la desliza entre sus dedos.

—_Aguamenti_—prueba uno de los encantamientos más sencillos de todos los que ha creado y ríe histéricamente cuando funciona.

Ha creado la primera varita de la historia.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)


	2. Cornelius Agripa

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**"Cornelius Agripa"**

Cornelius está bastante harto.

Ha discutido con su mujer por decimoctava vez en las pocas horas que llevan de mañana. Ella piensa que es un fracasado y él odia que le tenga tan poca fe. Es verdad que lleva años intentando que le publiquen algo, también es cierto que pasaron una mala racha cuando los muggles cristianos les persiguieron por ser mago, pero ella antes le quería y confiaba en él.

¿Qué ha pasado entre ese momento y el presente?

Para Cornelius Agripa no ha pasado nada notable. La vida sigue. Han construido una casa en el campo, alejados de cualquier cúmulo no mágico que pudiese cernirse sobre ellos. Y las cosas parecen mejorar excepto porque ella está empeñada en echarle en cara no estar sacando adelante ese matrimonio.

Cornelius sabe perfectamente que lo que le interesaba a su mujer es el dinero del que carecen y espera que con ese libro, _De Occulta Philosophia_, puedan salir del bache.

Escribe un trazo más, pensando que es bueno, que es muy bueno. Y la esperanza se hace un hueco en su corazón desanimado.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)


	3. Elfrida Clagg

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**"Elfrida Clagg"**

Todo es un completo desastre.

¿No se dan cuenta esa panda de ingratos de que está intentando ayudarles? No, claro que no. ¿En qué pensaba cuando llegó a la conclusión de que reunir a trolls, fantasmas, duendes y demás criaturas mágicas era una buena idea? Lo más seguro es que el whisky de fuego estuviese pensando por ella.

Elfrida decide que es hora de largarse cuando ve que los jarveys* se están dedicando a morder los tobillos de los presentes. Un troll le da un mazazo a Crisos Criss pero Elfrida no se siente muy mal por él, la verdad es que es un majadero, que pretende robarle su cargo como Jefa del Consejo de Magos. Quizá así se le quiten las malas ideas.

—¡Elfrida, tienes que ayudarnos!—le pide alguien, haciendo que se sienta indecisa. Pero cualquier duda que pudiese haber albergado se despeja cuando un duende pasa volando a su lado y se estrella contra la pared.

Elfrida se despide con la mano y se larga a su casa pensando en lo bien que se llevan el alcohol y las malas ideas.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)


	4. Grogan Stump

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**"Grogan Stump"**

Ese es un día importante para Grogan.

Es el día de la inauguración de las tres divisiones del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas que él mismo, Ministro de Magia, ha creado: la División de Bestias, la División de Seres y la División de Espíritus.

Se ha ganado la popularidad entre los magos británicos al poner fin a la discusión sobre a qué se le puede considerar ser y a qué bestia, y cómo se les puede juzgar a ambos. Ah, aún recuerda las palabras que su hija pequeña inspiró: _¿Crees que Brinquitos entiende nuestras reglas, papá?_ Le había preguntado su pequeña cuando su conejo de peluche se había caído de la silla donde Athenodora siempre lo ponía a la hora de comer. En su casa, Grogan nunca dejaba que alguien se levantara de la mesa sin pedir permiso y, con la caída del peluche, su hija no pudo evitar preguntarse si su peluche entendía las normas.

Grogan recuerda perfectamente la idea brillante que vino a continuación. Las palabras brotaron en su mente con facilidad y la pluma las trazó con una seguridad envidiable: _un ser es_ _cualquier criatura que tenga suficiente inteligencia para comprender las leyes de la comunidad mágica y compartir parte de la responsabilidad que implica su formulación._

Dulces palabras.

Grogan termina su discurso con una sonrisa encantadora, consciente de que ha encandilado a todo su público. Con un poco de suerte, el hechizo dure durante unos cuantos años más.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)


	5. Gulliver Pokeby

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**"Gulliver Pokeby"**

¡Oh, Merlín!

Bueno, ahora existen dos posibilidades: o muere o...Pues no sabe qué pasará si no lo hace. Gulliver se ha arriesgado hasta el límite y ha desafiado a magizoólogos mucho más experimentados y sabios que él, pero ¿quién en su sano juicio puede pensar que un pajarraco va a predecir la muerte de una persona? Todos esos hijos de muggles aseguran que en el mundo mágico se ven cosas más raras pero eso es porque no han crecido a su alrededor.

El augurey* vuelve a cantar y Gulliver se estremece. Esos pájaros jamás cantan a menos que, supuestamente, la persona que les esté mirando vaya a morir en poco tiempo. De pronto, nubes negras cubren el cielo, como si de un encantamiento meteorológico se tratara, y una fina lluvia comienza a caer.

Oh, no, va a morir de un resfriado o alguna cosa peor.

Pero dos meses después Gulliver no está muerto y los pájaros siempre han cantado antes de que se pusiera a llover.

Gulliver Pokeby ha encontrado la verdadera razón del canto de los augurey.

* * *

*Augurey: Es un pájaro parecido a un buitre pequeño y desnutrido. El augurey tiene un canto bajo y tembloroso característico; antes se pensaba que presagiaba la muerte hasta que Gulliver Pokeby demostró que, en realidad, su canto predecía a la lluvia.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)


	6. Glanmore Peak

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**"Glanmore Peak"**

Vale, está un poco harto de todos esos niños.

No está muy seguro de en qué momento decidió que estaría bien tener un retrato en Hogwarts cuando él odia a los críos. Casi prefiere a sus monstruos que a las personas y un montón de críos que piensan que matar a la serpiente del mar de Cromer no es nada digno de mención junto a ese Harry "Mato Basiliscos con Doce Años" Potter, no es una gran ayuda para empezar a tenerles cariño.

Eso es lo que Glanmore ha pensado durante muchos, muchos años, pero la noche en que rayos verdes mortales viajan en el aire y esos niños odiosos empiezan a morir, ya no está tan seguro de que los odie tanto.

Ve a la gente corriendo de un lado a otro y los gritos y llantos crean una canción de horror.

Glanmore tiene tiempo de desear que todo vuelva a ser como un año atrás antes de que una explosión destruya su retrato en millones de trozos.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)


	7. Hesper Starky

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

Muchas gracias a **Livres et moi** y **Silvers Astoria Malfoy** por comentar los últimos capítulos.

* * *

**"Hesper Starky"**

Las estrellas crean un precioso manto esa noche de febrero.

Hesper admira el cielo. Con esa capacidad cambiante, misteriosa, y la habilidad con la que cuentan las estrellas para dibujar en el cielo el mapa de sus vidas. Se considera una mujer de ciencia, siempre lo ha sido, pero también cree en el destino y siente que las estrellas le auguran un futuro brillante.

Traslada sus ojos violeta a la enorme luna llena.

Es preciosa; redonda, brillante y triste.

A Hesper siempre le inunda una extraña tristeza cuando mira la luna. Tan grande y solitaria. Un poco como ella misma: regordeta y abandonada. Sola en un mar de puntos brillantes.

—Hesper—la muchacha se gira cuando escucha la voz conocida a sus espaldas. Parpadea un par de veces, quedándose en silencio—. Es ya la sexta vez que te encuentro aquí, fuera del toque de queda. No puedes hacer estas cosas.

Los ojos de la joven se clavan en los de Albus Dumbledore. Esa debe de ser la estrella más brillante del firmamento que es su vida. Él es amable pero, en ocasiones, demasiado arrogante. Sin embargo la ha ayudado mucho en sus investigaciones con las pociones así que no se lo tiene en cuenta.

—Lo sé—murmura y su mirada se posa suavemente sobre la luna.

Albus suspira, viendo cómo los rayos de plata iluminan su rostro embelesado. Sacude la cabeza y decide saltarse las normas una vez más.

Hesper sonríe, sabe que la luna debe tener un papel importante en su alocada y solitaria vida.

* * *

***Hesper Starky** (1881 - 1973) era una bruja que estudió cómo las fases de la luna afectaban la fabricación de pociones. A juzgar por su año de nacimiento, Hesper pudo haber estado en el mismo año que Albus Dumbledore, si asistió al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

* * *

Livres et moi: muchas gracias por tu review. Espero conseguir escribir sobre todos aunque sean sólo unas pocas líneas :) Aunque la verdad es que mi estado de ánimo me está afectando mucho a la hora de escribir. Como son personajes tan poco desarrollados (sólo un par de líneas en la wikia) puedo dejar volar mi imaginación sin problemas y eso es un gusto :DD Pero también peligroso...

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)


	8. Derwent Shimpling

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**"Derwent Shimpling"**

Oh, vaya. Mmm...Esto no va bien. No, nada bien.

Derwent se pregunta si es normal ese ardor en el estómago, los puntitos de luz que ve ante sus ojos o el sudor frío que siente por todo el cuerpo. Decide que sí, que después de tragarse una tentácula venenosa todos esos síntomas son normales.

Derwent piensa que si sobrevive a esa apuesta, podría hacer una buena cantidad de chistes sobre esas malditas plantas. Sí, ha dicho apuesta. Se ha tragado uno de los tentáculos de la planta porque el idiota de Plewin había insinuado que no sería capaz.

Bueno, aunque muera, ha conseguido cerrarle la boca a ese charlatán sin gracia ni ideas.

_Auch, eso duele—_piensa, cuando una medimaga le clava la varita en algún lugar perdido de su anatomía. Perdido y oscuro. Ese también podría ser un buen chiste.

A través de sus delirios, escucha a dos mujeres hablando.

—Es un caso único—dice una.

—Es un idiota, eso es lo que es—afirma la otra—. Tiene suerte de que le hayan traído tan rápido. Si no, estaría muerto.

—¿Se le quedará ese color morado para siempre?—se pregunta la primera.

—Lo más seguro—responde la segunda.

Ambas continúan hablando mientras le tratan pero Derwent ya no puede oír nada más.

* * *

Derwent Shimpling es famoso como comediante y por haberse comido un tentáculo de una Tentácula Venenosa ( planta espinosa, verde, con movilidad para tratar de atrapar a la presa viva. Su picadura es muy venenosa). Sobrevivió pero se quedó de un permanente color morado.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y siento haber tardado tanto :)


	9. Gunhilda de Gorsemoor

**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**"Gunhilda de Gorsemoor"**

Gunhilda intenta aguantarse las ganas de llorar.

Se dice que es una mujer, que debe ser fuerte, continuar con su trabajo porque la solución está ahí, ante sus ojos. Pero su visión se nubla por las lágrimas y el cansancio y decide que no hay nadie allí para verla así que puede abandonarse al llanto.

Se estremece y gotas saladas caen sobre sus apuntes. Miles de pergaminos, quizá millones, se amontonan unos sobre los otros en su enorme mesa de trabajo. La única zona completamente despejada está en la parte reservada para su caldero. Lo mira y siente deseos de tirarlo, lanzarlo lo más lejos posible porque parece recordarle que es una fracasada.

Sí, el abandono la tienta pero hizo una promesa y no puede incumplirla.

Han pasado más de treinta años pero Gunhilda todavía recuerda la mirada suplicante y llena de dolor de su hermano pequeño. Recuerda las pústulas verdosas y horribles así como el olor a muerte que se deslizaba de una habitación a otra durante los meses en los que Ducem se debatió entre la vida y la muerte. Jamás ha podido olvidar el día en el que la viruela de dragón se llevó por fin el alma pura e inocente de su hermano.

—Tengo que encontrar la cura, tengo que hacerlo.

Todavía faltan veinte años antes de que tanto trabajo dé frutos pero ella no lo sabe. Simplemente se pone de nuevo a trabajar, buscando, cotejando y rezando, sobre todo rezando, porque pueda cumplir la promesa que hizo tanto tiempo atrás.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
